of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamaru and Naoi Families
The Tamaru family is one of the high-ranking families in the wealthiest in the country of Japan , being one of the prime sellers of weapons and medicine in the country. The family consists of three siblings and the parents, two of the members being powered humans. The family also officially supported the Order on the surface, but in reality supported the liberation from the oppressive government. The most active member is Hiro and his mother, Chiharu Tamaru. The Naoi Family is one of the longest running clans of blade-wielders in Japan, originating from the 5th century, but they also have one of the longest running tragedy clad past. There are only three surviving members of the family, them being Takashi, Eiko, and Mrs. Tamaru. Takashi so far is the most active in the bloodline. They were openly against the Order, making them kept under constant surveillance, although no evidence came up that they were actively involved in rebelling. As of 2027, the only member of the Naoi family left is Eiko Naoi and William Naoi. Tamaru Family A relatively new family in Japan, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, the family establishing itself in 1942. The family took the high-wealth society by suprise when they suddenly joined without any prior news of any new family rising. They reached the wealth through a mix of arms factories, several agricultural facilties, and selling 35% of all merchandise from the black market in Japan. *'Kanade- '''Currently 15 years old, the youngest sibling of the family, she is the most intelligent member of the Tamaru household, having an IQ of 197 (Score is based on Adult IQ Score, meaning she has the same IQ as William James Sidis). She is the planned heir of the business, but Kanade has other plans for the company's future, planning to shift it's focus to another matter. Kanade is also one of the few students of Takashi's father. Her parents are still unsure if she has any powers or abilities, so she is under constant surveillance. Kanade is currently on her last year of her High School Higher, having skipped several grades due to her higher intelligence. *'Yuri- 'Currently 18 years old, she is the middle child of the Tamaru Family, she is one of the more patient members of the household. She harbors some jealousy towards Hiro and Kanade, because she feels disconnected from the rest of the family because she lacks any seemingly "special" skill. Although she believes herself unskilled, Yuri excels in mechanics and understanding all forms of technology, capable of creating several extremely detailed miniature scale models of "Lightning Cutter" Advance Mechanical Suit. Yuri is currently on her last year of High School. *'Hiro- 'Currently 21 years old, is the oldest child of the Tamaru household, he is the most active in the family, moving around the world. When he discovered his powers, he immediately told his parents, trusting them that they wouldn't turn him in. His hunch correct, his mother granted him unbelieveale luck and his father sending him away to give him what he always wanted. Although he has the most "freedom" out of all the children, his parents have big plans for him. *'Mrs. Chiharu Tamaru- 'Currently 45 years old, she is the second-in-command of the family, this mostly due to the fact that she can manipulate luck. The other powered human in the Tamaru household, who is capable of Probability Manipulations and Medical Intuition. She taught Hiro all the things that he knows about medicine, she also was the one that guaranteed Hiro won't get seriously injured for the three years after his departure from the family, Mrs. Tamaru is also skilled in using any type of swords. She is the older sister of Takashi's father. *'Mr. Kitiori Tamaru-''' Currently 47 years old, he is The Head of the family and business, once a former soldier serving under the Order, which allowed him to hone skills on ranged weapons. Kitiori retired when he married Chiharu, learning about her abilities and powers, not wanting to feel conflicted between his job and wife. He was the one that taught Hiro how everything he knows about gun/firearms. In his free time, he spends his practicing with a "magical/enchanted" bow. Konachan.com_20-_20129056_20sample_large.jpg|Kanade Tamaru (15 years old) dark-anime-dark-anime-31350214-900-765_jpg_440x328_upscale_q85.jpg|Kanade Tamaru (10 years old) 1717846_1309845846366.9res_235_300.jpg|Yuri Tamaru (18 years Old) Otonashi.Yuzuru.full.210458.jpg|Hiro Tamaru (21 years old) 1272572659_2946_full.jpeg|Mrs. Tamaru (45 years old) 53bfae25e192a0_full.jpg|Mr. Tamaru (47 years old) Naoi Family *'Eiko- '''Eiko is the fraternal twin of Takashi, who was sent to live with her Mother's parents in one of the most secluded area of Japan, to teach her the principles of Archery, this was due to her manifesting her ability to create spirital bows at the young age of six. Eiko was sent away as a precautionary measure that if the Order ever found out about their children, they would be seperate, so they would not be killed or sanctioned. She was saddened by the death of her parents when she heard the news, but she continued to train, honoring her parents instructions. By 2018 she was reunited with Takashi, now they live together in a house in Kyoto, she is also currently working in the Ririsho Public Library as an intern. *'Takashi- 'Takashi is the sole heir of the abilities of the Naoi family, being the last swordsman in the family that still bears the Naoi name. He has shown to be the fastest progressing swordsman from his bloodline, yet he still has a lot to learn, such the secret of his ancestors. By the year 2023, he was gravely injured in his work and was hospitalized. After staying in a coma for several years, he disappeared, and now is considered deceased. Considered to be dead by year 2026. *'Terra-''' *'William-' *'Mr. Daito Naoi- '''Killed in the year 2011. *'Mrs. Haruka Naoi- 'Killed in the year 2011 *'Sadato Shinonome- 'The Father of Haruka Naoi. *'Masuzu Shinonome- 'The Mother of Haruka Naoi. Anime-Guy23-1 (1).jpg|Mr. Naoi (39 years old at time of death) 2870158567 1a03e2443f.jpg|Mrs. Naoi (39 years old at time of death) Glasses purple hair hidamari sketch meganekko anime girls artist 1920x1080 wallpaper www.artwallpaperhi.com 6.jpg|Eiko Naoi (19 years old) Hinata-amasup.jpg|Takashi Naoi (19 years old) honokas-grandmother.jpg|Masuzu Shinonome (69 years old) Ne3rvraj.jpg|Sadato Shinonome (72 years old) Titles and Nicknames of the Members *'Hiro: 'The "Sniper of Aokigahara" *'Kanade: 'The "Demonic Bloom of Destruction" *'Yuri: 'The "Hard-Working Heart of Tamaru " *'Chiharu: 'The "White Witch of Luck" *'Kitiori: 'The "Fallen Soldier of the Order" *'Takashi: 'The "Last Swordsman of Naoi" *'Eiko: 'The "Shining Silver Deer" *'Haruka: 'The "Radiant Smile of the World" *'Daito: 'The "Dragon of Hope" *'Sadato: 'The "Northernly Arrow" *'Masuzu: '''The "Quick Gust of Wind" Trivia *The Naoi Family has a long line of Samurai and Bladesmen on the male side of the family. The family is also a complete set of powered/gifted humans. Although, they seem to have some of the worst luck, involving deaths, betrayals, and other things. *The Naoi Family has never had a swordsman in their history to have lived past the 50-year old mark, always dying before they grow older, though often times the reason is unsolvable. Often the blame will be to the "curse" of the Naoi Swordsmen, which has existed ever since the second Naoi, who was rumored to have made a deal with a "demon" (Hora). *The Tamaru Family only has two known "Gifted Humans", being Hiro and Mrs. Tamaru. Although they are still unsure if any of the children have powers that has yet to manifest itself. *All of the families have been known to help their child out as much as they can. Category:Families